Black heritage
by fenix.rabbit
Summary: sirus has a son and he moves to hogwarts and meets harry and friends RR please? even if its bad please revew if you read it


disclamer: All character's belong to JK Rowling. ect ect except James Black and Mrs Tout and few others that are my creation  
  
-chapter one-  
  
The Transfer  
  
The clock said it was six o'clock when I rose from slumber that morning. I pulled on my robes and walked to the window in my dormitory. I felt the cold breeze on my face as I looked blurry eyed out over the snowy hills. the lock below glistened eerily in the mist. It was a big day today, I was moving school. I was leaving Scotland and I was going to Hogwarts. I was going to be taught under the famous Dumbledore, and yet I didn't feel exited. It didn't feel right leaving all my friends. Hmm maybe its not that. I only have one friend and he's coming with me. I only met him today, and that was only because we were both moving school. OK fine its not cause of my friends. Maybe it's the teachers, no definitely not that! I looked once more out over the glen and realized what I was going to miss. I was staring at it all the time, it never occurred to me that I'd miss the land were id called home for the last year. It really was the most beautiful thing in the world. I'd been staring out for over an hour and the rest of the people, If you can call them people, with their limited intellect and conversational barrier of a lampshade, that I'd been forced to stay in the same room as, was beginning to rise. my last day had begun. 'wa'a y'u doin' up' Finn grunted. see what I mean about the intellect? 'talkn' ta da bardiz agan?' piped up Gus in a patronizing baby voice. see what I mean about the lampshade?? I wasn't going to reply as it would just fuel them. So I walked out instead. I rounded the corner in to the common room trying to show no emotion, as emotion would just end up in me getting jeered at. although it never worked I somehow felt the practice would come in handy later in life.  
  
I didn't need to go to class today. so I went down to the feeble book shelf they called a library to read a book of my own. It's a book my dad gave me a long time ago. almost before I can remember. It was just before the ministry arrested him and sent him to Azkaban. The book was about animagus, an instruction book my dad wrote. he's one you know, an animagus like. He can turn in to a dog and because of his book I'd mastered it by the time I was 10. With 2 years studying the art I've learned everything in the book and improved on it. I can now change in to a hawk, a mouse and a stallion which the ministry believe is impossible. I'm not going to be the one to tell them other wise. I sat reading the book and his dairy. I've also written a dairy with the intention of doing the same as my dad, write a book on how I became an animagus.  
  
11 o'clock came around and so I decided to put my luggage in the hall witch was roughly the size of a small church. the school had about 1100 students. we weren't really a very big school. Anyway by the time I'd got everything together and to the hall Granger was already there. I've told you about him before he's the one who's moving school with me. We've both been expelled from the school and moving to Hogwarts. Granger says he has a sister there, Hermione I think her name was. Anyway as I was saying, Granger was already in the hall, bags packed and eager to go. I put my bags down next to his and sat down next to him. 'so' I said 'exited?', 'yeah!' came an enthusiastic reply. 'I cant remember the last time I saw my sister', 'and to be taught under Dumbledore too.', 'so you don't live with your sister?' I butted in 'no I live with my aunt' he said before going quiet. After a while he said 'our ride will be here soon' in a small voice, 'I wonder how we'll be getting there?', 'dunno' 'train?', 'yeah maybe'.  
  
Before long Mr. Tutt came by and talked to us. 'you two was always the smartest in the class', he said 'always leant things at fast rate', 'I'll be sorry to see you go really but I'll keep track of you', 'I know you'll go far and I'll be there for a reference when your big and famous', 'anyway I must dash I have a class to bore', 'bye and good luck!' and with a wave he left.  
  
1 o'clock came around and it was time to go. We both picked up our bags and went out side. we was met by a big blue box with a door in the front. Miss Fout was standing next to it 'ready to go boys!?' she shouted enthusiastically. 'just off the prototype' she said seeing the confused looks on our faces. 'its been installed in every wizarding school the world' she shouted with the upmost glee in her voice, 'that agreed to have it' she said less enthusiastically 'which is still 110 schools' almost whimpering 'anyway we'll be the first to use it' she said with renewed enthusiasm. 'so what you waiting for?', 'step inside' with that she opened the door and beckoned us into a haze of lightning blue light. We picked up our bags that we had dropped in amazement and walked in. Inside there was a blue room like a corridor with loads of doors lining it. on the front of each of these doors they had a shiny brass name plate each spelling the name of a school and underneath a country in brackets. As I walked I noticed other schools I'd never heard of like 'Clearwater collage of wizarding technology(Scotland)' and 'Firtree institutional school for mentally ill young wizards(N. Ireland)'. 'ah here we are Hogwarts' I looked at the door the shiny brass plate that spelt 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry(England)'. Miss Fout rapped loudly of the door and the room began to dissolve.  
  
I felt like I was shot in the chest and a round room appeared before my eyes. It had many pictures of old wizards littering the walls. On a perch near the window was a great fiery bird with golden plumage and red wings it had a long flowing tail that looked as if it was made of fire it's self. Sat in a chair behind a desk was a very old gray wizard with half moon spectacles, he had hair that joined his beard and then down past his waist. He stood up 'hello and welcome he said', 'you must be our two newest students, I assume you know each other', 'I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, I will be your headmaster for you stay at Hogwarts'. 'in a moment I will show you down to the great hall but first you two need to be sorted'. 'I dare say you don't have a sorting process?' 'no', 'we don't' said miss Fout smiling uncontrollably 'well lets get on with it then' Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
Dumbledore walked to a cupboard opened it. He came back to the desk carrying a three legged wooden stool on which stood a tattered and ragged wizard hat sporting a few small rips and a massive diagonal rip on the front. Without warning 2 small rips opened to reveal 2 glowing eyes, and then the large rip opened and began to talk; 'Yawn, what's the matter?' looking at us 'did I miss any students?', 'no, no' said Dumbledore 'there newcomers!', 'there in the third year and they need sorting' 'ah' said the hat 'the second of a pair', 'and well I'll be dammed a name that I'd never see grace the halls of Hogwarts again', 'well come on, come on, put me on then I'm eager to see the outcome'. Alex went first 'GRYFINDOR' the hat shouted so loudly and so suddenly even the portraits jumped 'well done!' Dumbledore clapped 'a pair united'. I put the hat on next and I jumped as the hat started to talk to me 'hello young one' he said as though talking inside my head 'your as stubborn as your farther and most difficult to place, you have skills to place you in all houses, Hmmm' he went silent for what seemed like a decade 'I think you will be well suited in "GRYFINDOR"' the last word he shouted out loud for everyone to hear, 'another for Gryffindor', we've just lost two of our Gryffindor boys as well, Went to another school'. 'strange how things work out', 'if that is all miss Fout?' 'yes, yes sir and may I say what an honor it is to get to meet you' she said in reply then walked back through the door witch vanished behind her.  
  
'Now' said Dumbledore giving us both a roll of parchment 'follow me down to the great hall' and we'll introduce you to the school'. We followed him down a spiral stair case, past some gargoyles and down a long corridor 'cor, this place must be massive' Alex said looking out of the window'. 'just this way' said Dumbledore cheerily. As a poltergeist came jeering names at Dumbledore himself 'cryo cortallos!' cried a voice forcefully as the ghost froze mid air and fell solidly to the ground 'that's peeves' but it wasn't Dumbledore that spoke 'he'll be a general nuisance'. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl in the world looking back at me. 'Oh this is my sister' Alex said. 'Hermione' said the girl holding out her hand, I reached to shake it but before I could say my name she tilted her head and said 'haven't I seen you before?'. I look a lot like my dad and she's probably seen his photo in the prophet or something. 'no, I doubt it' I said looking away. 'hurry along now' said Dumbledore 'we must get you introduced'. we followed him down some marble stirs into a huge entrance hall. We turned into a small oak door.  
  
We walked in to a massive cavernous hall. It had four long tables in the middle and one at the end looking out over the others. I looked up and was shocked to see the sky, there was no roof?! Dumbledore saw me staring at the ceiling and said 'do you like it','its enchanted'. 'to look like the sky outside' he added. He led us to the table at the front. He sat down in the middle seat, which looked more like a throne, and took a swig of his drink. He stood up and tapped his glass, the hall went silent. 'I'd like to introduce two new members of our family here at Hogwarts', he ushered us forward 'Alex Granger and James Black'. 'I'd like you to make them as welcome as possible and treat them as fairly' he said turning to us 'now your both in Gryffindor, so go and take your seats on your house table' he pointed out a table were the cute girl was talking to a boy with glasses.  
  
We both walked down to the table and Alex sat next to his sister while I sat next to a boy with red hair. 'Ron Weasley' said the boy sticking out his hand 'James Black' I replied shaking his hand 'I heard' said the Ron 'hey wait, your not any relation to Sirius Black are you?' trying not to sound like he'd been dying to ask me since I sat down 'yea, he's my dad' 'wow, well if its any help I know he's innocent' 'yea well me to but we cant prove it' I looked up, it had started to rain. 'so your kinda like Harry's brother then aren't you?' said Ron 'Harry?' I said, 'yeah' said Ron 'Harry Potter'. 'I've never met him' I said 'I knew my dad was best friends with his. I was named after him' 'but that doesn't make us "brothers" as you say'. 'yea but I mean Sirius is Harry's Godfather'. I went quiet for a moment 'oh' I squeaked. After Dinner I was shown around the castle by Ron's brother Percy. He's the Gryffindor prefect, he took me to a portrait that he said I'd find very interesting. When I got there it was a painting of a fat lady in a bright pink dress which to me didn't seem at all that interesting. That is until he said 'dwarfs revenge!' the fat said 'certainly' then swung open on invisible hinges to reveal an archway leading to a room full of people wearing Gryffindor robes, I looked at my own robes and saw the Phoenix house symbol of my old school had changed to the Gryffindor symbol. I was truly a Gryffindor student in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 'This is the Gryffindor common room, your common room', said the Percy 'and that was the password' he showed me my dormitory. he said he was very busy and had to leave me and swiftly left the room. The common room was big with two sets of stirs leading up towers were the dorms were the boys on the right and girls on the left. On one of the walls there was a big fire which kept the room cozy with big comfy chairs in front. Outside it was growing dark and was raining heavily. I sat down in a comfy chair in front of the fire thinking I'll wait till tomorrow to see the grounds. Around me people was chatting amongst themselves and totally ignoring me. Two twins with bright red hair was in a corner with a load people buzzing around them. On one of the tables dotted around the room two girls was playing wizard chess and everyone was happy. I was going to like it here.  
  
I was beginning to doze when Hermione, Ron and the boy with glasses came and sat down on few chairs a few yards from me. They started talking amongst themselves, that is until they saw me. 'Hey' said Ron, 'hello' said Hermione. She's so beautiful. 'hi' I replied half yawning. 'oh, this is Harry' said Ron 'James' I said holding out my hand 'hi' he said indignantly shaking my hand. 'so is Sirius really your dad?' he said disbelieving 'he never said anything about you'. 'yeah he is but I haven't seen him in over 11 years' I replied 'he's been in Azkaban you know' 'he's only just escaped' 'wait you've talked to him!?'. 'yeah he came to save me' Harry exclaimed 'you know actually he did ask for a James' 'but I didn't think.'. 'we wasn't to know' said Hermione quickly 'maybe he thought you had come to Hogwarts'. 'well I was supposed to of come here in the first place' I said 'but my mum made me go to Astons'. 'so my Dads your Godfather?' I said 'no one said anything to me, but oh well'. 'where's your brother?' I asked Hermione 'I dunno' she replied. By now a full storm was raging outside. 'I think I'll go to bed' I said yawning. 'yeah me too' said Hermione standing up 'all your yawning making me tired, besides its getting late' 'night all'. she strolled off to the girls dorm I watched longingly after her. 'night' I said to no one specific, then went up the stone steps to my own dorm. I stood at the window looking out over the grounds. I couldn't see properly but I could see it wasn't as good as what I'd left. I laid down on my bed and pulled the curtains around the four poster bed. I listened to the storm gently lull me to sleep as the day died and my first day at Hogwarts grew ever closer.  
  
That morning I woke up first and looking out of the window. I got my first look at the grounds there was a lake and a forest and a lot of ground. There was something I'd never seen before but then it could only be one thing, a Quiddich pitch! This school had its very own Quiddich pitch! I came down in to the common room it was deserted. I opened the portrait walked down the great marble staircase to the entrance hall. As I walked out the 8 foot double oak doors the morning mist seeped in to the castle. I walked down the grassy slope to the great lake, it was no bigger than the lock we had in Scotland. Suddenly a giant squid pierced the surface of the lake so gracefully it forced a smile on my face. I sat down against a tree beside the lake and watched the squid skim the water. The air its self was filled with magic this is what a school should be like. I closed my eyes and faced the sky. I felt something in my pocket, it was the roll of parchment Dumbledore had given me. I'd forgotten all about it. I pulled off the red ribbon and unrolled it. it was my class timetable. I looked for my first class: Tuesday, Herbology, Greenhouse 3. I looked around for a greenhouse and instead saw what looked like a giant boulder moving towards me. As it came closer I realized it was a man or what I thought was a man anyway. He was so big he may have had to duck a little to get through the main door. He shoved a shovel like hand at me 'Hagrid' he said happily 'yah mus' be James' 'I wa' good friends wiv yah dad yah kno'' 'yeah?' I said shakily 'yeh in fac' he lef' meh sumfink for yah' but I can't giv it yah till youz older' 'and what might that be?' I said a little steadier 'can't tell ya' all I can tell ya is that its a bike' he told me 'but haven't you just told me what it is?' I said 'nope' he lowered his voice 'it's a special bike' 'cool' I said wondering what could be special about the bike 'well Hagrid, it was an pleasure meeting you' I said sencerly 'but I've got to find the greenhouses for Herbology' 'ah, thre jus' 'roun tha back o' tha castle, in a walled garden like' he said rather jolly 'so are you a teacher then?' I asked 'well I.. yeh. yeh I am, I teach care o' magical creatures' he said with glowing pride 'an' I also tend to tha' grounds as well' he said with a little less pride but pride non the less. 'I bet your good at them too aren't you, bet you're the best teacher here' trying to cheer him up 'well I dunno bout bes but I reckon I'm pretty good at it' he said a little brighter. Feeling that I achieved in cheering him up I waved good bye and set off to Herbology. When I arrived at the greenhouse there was no one there except a group of girls from Hufflepuff. They started giggling as soon as came through the archway that led into the walled garden of the greenhouses. I sat down with my back to Greenhouse 3 with the group of girls a few feet or so away. One of them approached me 'are you James Black?' she asked in a cute, slightly nervous voice. I nodded slowly. 'are you here next?' she asked in an even more nervous voice 'yea' I said closing my eyes and looking at the sky 'are you?'. she giggled and ran back to her group. What strange creatures girls are I thought to myself. a few more people turned up before Ms Sprout turned up and we was let in. We sat down while she prepared for the lesson I watched her carrying around plants in the back. She put one aside labeled Incender Foruso which I knew all about. It was an incendiary plant with a bad attitude, very dangerous. Thinking or rather hoping the lesson will be on the Incender Foruso I sat back in my chair and thought about all the fun I had getting into trouble at my old school. A boy called Neville came and sat next to me. He told me all about the plants I've missed and how he loved learning about each and every one. More people started piling in and soon the lesson began.  
  
*This is were this chapter end and my story is no one reviews ive got one review and I appretiate it a lot. Thank you phoenix girl* 


End file.
